In recent years, with the development of wireless technologies, wired networks used by many people have been replaced with wireless networks. That is, since mobility problems with wired networks were solved using wireless technology, studies on a variety of technologies using wireless networks have been increasingly conducted. An electronic device may access an external server (for example, a content server, a store server, a market server, or the like) through a wireless network and download various contents (for example, games, applications, dynamic images, and the like).
An electronic device may install (or store) the downloaded content in the electronic device and output the content through a display according to a user input. According to an embodiment, users may search for (discover) a content of interest (for example, a new game) within the external server, download the found content from the external device, and then install and use (for example, play) the content. Accordingly, in order to use the content, the user should search for the content of interest and install the content in the electronic device.
However, rankings of the contents (for example, game rankings) provided from the external server do not frequently change, thus it is not easy to search for (discover) the content of interest of the user (for example, new game). Further, even though the user searches for the content of interest, information on the content of interest is very limited. Accordingly, the user has difficulty in determining whether the found content of interest is actually the same as the content which the user desires to use. For example, the external server provides only fragmentary information such as user reviews, screen shots, and relevant images of the content. As a result, the user has difficulty in determining (deciding) whether the corresponding content is the content which the user actually wants based on the information alone.